Calvin Zabo (Earth-616)
Jack the Ripper | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , ; former partner of King Cobra, Batroc, Jester, and Scorpion | Relatives = Daisy Johnson (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Zabo), 6'5" (Hyde) | Weight = 185 lbs | Weight2 = (Zabo), 420 lbs (191 kg) (Hyde) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (Zabo), Brown (Hyde)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Immense bulk and muscle mass. The features of Hyde's face are distorted as a result of the transformation process, giving him the appearance of having a permanent sneer. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, crimelord; formerly medical research scientist | Education = Doctor | Origin = Human Mutate enhanced by the Hyde Formula | PlaceOfBirth = Trenton, New Jersey | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Journey into Mystery #99 | Quotation = I became what I had wanted to become -- I became Mister Hyde! | Speaker = Mister Hyde | QuoteSource = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 99 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Calvin Zabo was a morally abject but brilliant medical researcher who was fascinated by the effect of hormones on human physiology. One of his favorite stories was Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 classic, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. He was convinced that the experiment in the story could actually be performed and obsessed with the idea of unleashing his full bestial nature in a superhuman form. However, he needed money to do this so he robbed his various employers systematically. Though too intelligent to be caught, the medical community was suspicious of his tendency to always be employed by organizations which were subsequently robbed. He sought work as a surgeon in a hospital where Dr. Donald Blake was a directing physician, yet Blake would not allow him a job due to his history. Zabo was enraged that Blake would not give him the position, even though he did indeed intend to rob the organization. He swore revenge on Blake. Mr. Hyde Zabo was eventually successful in creating the Hyde Formula, and turned into a huge, Hulk-like creature he called "Mister Hyde", named after the Mr. Hyde in the book. In this new form he found he had vast superhuman strength, enabling him to crush cars and tear through steel as though it were made of cardboard. With his new superhuman powers he sought out Blake, who transformed into Thor and beat him senseless. In response, Hyde began committing robberies disguised as Thor. He next kidnapped Donald Blake and Jane Foster and even though he was once again defeated by Thor, he managed to escape because Foster had hidden Thor's hammer, fearing that if Hyde was captured, Blake would be killed by a time bomb Hyde had set. Daisy Johnson At some point Hyde fathered a daughter with a prostitute named Kim Johnson. The girl Daisy, was put up for adoption after birth, subsequently manifesting superpowers due to her mother's Inhuman lineage. She eventually became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. under the codename of Quake. Partnership with Cobra Hyde went into business as a full time professional super criminal and partnered himself with the Cobra to get revenge upon Thor. With the Cobra, he was employed by Loki to kidnap Jane Foster, and they battled Thor again, but were defeated even though Loki had doubled their power. Hyde and Cobra were among the many costumed menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Hyde and the Cobra next battled Daredevil. They then teamed with the original Jester against Daredevil. Teaming with the Cobra again, Hyde attempted to acquire Cagliostro's serum. While serving in prison following this failed attempt, Hyde was ensnared by the mind control power of the Purple Man, and forced to battle Daredevil in an arena alongside Cobra, the Jester, and the Gladiator. Eventually, tiring of their repeated failures, the Cobra elected to sever their partnership. He escaped from Ryker's Island, taking the time to taunt Hyde before leaving. Hyde never forgave him for the slight. Revenge Teaming with Batroc, Hyde blackmailed New York City with a hijacked super-tanker. Hyde attempted to destroy the entire city in order to kill Cobra. Eventually, he was defeated by Captain America with Batroc's aid. Hyde then stalked Cobra seeking revenge, and this time battled Spider-Man. He was imprisoned again but escaped Ryker's Island, and stalked Cobra again, and battled Spider-Man and the Black Cat. Choosing to Be Human? In the Financial District, Mr. Hyde battered several policemen and stole money from an armored car. The police pursued him; and Hyde prepared to take a potion and revert back to his less identifiable alter ego. However, the serum does not affect him. However, Hyde still escaped and made his way back to his Chinatown lab. Daredevil decided to find Hyde. He used his senses to smell Hyde and the chemicals from his lab. At Hyde's lab, the criminal finally found a serum to revert him to his human self. However, it will make him human forever. The effects of the serum would be irreversible. Hyde decided to become human forever. At that moment, Daredevil crashed into the lab and startled Hyde. Hyde did not take the serum and noted that he, now, does not want to become human. His past superhero pursuers would find him, and as he would be a weak human, he could no longer defend himself. The two battle and Daredevil eventually lures him to subway station. He is able to use his billy club to electrocute Hyde on one of the rails. Hyde is rendered unconscious and the police arrest the villain. Under Siege Hyde later became a member of the fourth incarnation of the Masters of Evil. With the Masters of Evil, Hyde invaded Avengers Mansion. He tortured Black Knight and Edwin Jarvis. Working with Goliath and the Wrecking Crew, he nearly killed Hercules, but was defeated by the Avengers. The Vault Hyde later attempted an escape from the Vault alongside Titania, Vibro, the Griffin, and Armadillo. He was defeated and recaptured by the Captain. He later eventually escaped from the Vault alongside the Wizard and others. Hyde was later defeated in combat by the Cobra. Hulk Mr. Hyde attacked Dr. Bruce Banner on a moving train. Mr Hyde destroyed the roof allowing sun to flood the room and causing Hulk discomfort as he leaped to the roof, with Hulk pulling him through and the two beginning a brawl in the car. Hulk then threw Hyde from the train who grabbed the caboose as he fell forcing the Hulk to catch and save it, and after Hyde fell he managed to pull the car back up, but falls to the river below. Jack Flag Jack Flag was offered a chance to join the Serpent Society by stealing a painting from an old partner. He agreed and broke into the mansion. Only to be confronted by Mr. Hyde. After getting soaked in chemicals containing the Hyde Formula. Jack discovered he is strong enough and took down Mr. Hyde. Defended by Matt Murdock Mr. Hyde battled Daredevil again, he was defeated and arrested. However it is revealed that Matt Murdock himself would have to defend him. After a battle with Pyro where he learns that Hyde is innocent of the crime, Matt agreed to take the case. Matt and Foggy began to prepare their defence of Mr. Hyde. Matt Murdock was supposed to be in court defending Mr. Hyde but was captured by the Enforcers. Daredevil escaped and captured the Eel, proving that he is responsible for the murder for which Mr. Hyde has been charged. Hotel Brawl Rejected by the New World Order Mr. Hyde went to Manhattan to track them down and get the money owed him. Peter spotted Hyde's alter ego Calvin Zabo checking into the hotel. Having left his costume at home, Peter grabbed Phil Urich's hooded sweatshirt to hide his face and investigates. Instead, he ends up in a brawl with Hyde that leads right into the party. Hyde finally decided his opponent is his old partner, the Cobra, and eventually withdraws, right into the waiting police force. Shortly after he had several run-ins with the Ghost Rider in which he was defeated with the Penance Stare. Iron Man Mr. Hyde was sent to attack Iron Man, to make sure the bomb attached to him would blow up. They fought for a while and Tony managed to outsmart him and beat him. The Raft Zabo was held in the Raft for some time. When a prison break was caused by the villain, Electro, Zabo emerged in his Hyde persona and fought with Daredevil and was knocked unconscious by Luke Cage. Hyde briefly helped the symbiote-bonded Toxin track Cobra after a prison escape by providing a piece of skin for the symbiote to track. Young Avengers At one point, Zabo was discovered by the Young Avengers to be selling a derivative of his Hyde formula on the street as one of the various illegal substances known as Mutant Growth Hormone. Civil War Most recently, Zabo began to graft abilities similar to the powers of Spider-Man to homeless teenagers. After Spider-Man revealed his identity during the Civil War, Zabo sought to recreate the circumstances of Spider-Man's "birth", by taking in orphans off the street, imbuing them with spider-powers, and seeing whether or not the teenagers would give in to their darker impulses. During the ensuing battle with Spider-Man, Hyde pulled webbing off his face, taking his eyelids with it, and was hit in the face with hydrochloric acid, courtesy of one of his own guinea pigs. He was left blinded and his face was ruined as a result. Dr. Curt Connors later aided Spider-Man in a cure for Calvin, one of Zabo's test subjects. The Hood The Hood hired him as part of his criminal organization to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. Later. along with Cobra, Firebrand and Mauler, he attacked Yellowjacket, Constrictor and other Initiative staff and trainees. Mister Hyde worked with Boomerang, Tiger Shark, and Whirlwind to manipulate Venom into procuring Norman Osborn's fortunes. This was thwarted by Venom and Green Goblin as Norman threw a bomb into Mister Hyde's mouth causing him to spit out blood. Norman Osborn then warned Mister Hyde and the villains that if they crossed him again, he would kill everyone that they ever loved before they were tortured to death. Lethal Legion Mr. Hyde was recruited in the Grim Reaper's Lethal Legion. The team later battled Hawkeye. Bucky and Black Widow confronted the escaping Mr. Hyde. Taking out his goons, Hyde is compelled to run. Observing the fight, Captain America caught Bucky's shield-throw, using it to break Hyde's glass jaw. Moon Knight At the docks, Moon Knight spied two armed henchmen, making a pick-up for a mysterious employer. They approach Mr. Hyde, who demands payment. When it is not given, he killed the two men. Moon Knight attacked and the fight moved onto Hyde's boat, and Moon Knight discovered that Hyde was selling a dead Ultron. He made off with the Ultron's head, diving into the water. The henchmen's employer appeared above the boat as Moon knight dived deeper. He refused to pay Hyde, in return for killing the henchmen. He attacks with a massive burst of energy and absconds with the rest of the Ultron body. Traveling to the Past Hyde was recruited into the Thunderbolt's Beta Team. He escaped together with several other inmates who were members of the Thunderbolts. Due to a failure of the teleportation technology of their tower (caused by Man-Thing), the tower began to move in time as well as in space. They ended up in World War II teaming up with the Invaders to battle the Nazis They next end up in Victorian London where the presence of the Satana awoke the Iceni. They possessed local street walkers and Satana with the help of Mr Hyde slew the creatures killing the women in the progress. This lead to Mr. Hyde revealed to be "Jack the Ripper" allowing history to follow course. They go even further back in time ending up in King Arthur's court in Camelot. They eventually bounced back to the time of the original Zemo lead Thunderbolts team. After the Fixer killed his younger self this began to cause a collapse in reality which forced Fixer to assume his younger self's place. Zabo returned to the future with the rest of the Thunderbolts. Ghost Rider Mr. Hyde had battled the new Ghost Rider, Roberto Reyes, after building a criminal empire and trying to take over East Los Angeles. Mr. Hyde also worked with mercenaries of a drug cartel to form an Urban Alliance, which he prepared to use to finish off Grumpy's Gang, when their leader suddenly took some mysterious pills, secretly derived from the Hyde Formula, and mutated into a massive, hulking creature. The Ghost Rider subdued the gang's leader after a brutal fight, and was subsequently confronted by Mr. Hyde. Zabo was initially defeated, causing Ghost Rider to become a protector in the eyes of local residents, though the threat did not end there as Zabo next sought new allies. Avengers: Standoff! Mister Hyde was later apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and placed in Pleasant Hill which served as the most unlikeliest of prisons where the prisoners were transformed into mild-mannered versions of themselves by the sentient Cosmic Cube Kobik. Hyde and the other prisoners were returned to normal by Baron Zemo and the Fixer and joined Zemo in an assault to take over the town. The takeover was eventually halted by the Avengers, Avengers Unity Division, and S.H.I.E.L.D. reinforcements. While not shown, it can be presumed that Mister Hyde was defeated and transferred to a different prison. Secret Empire Hyde eventually joined Baron Zemo's Army of Evil, aiding them in Hydra's takeover of the United States by launching an attack on Manhattan to lure out many superheroes so Zemo and Blackout could trap the heroes behind an impenetrable Darkforce dome. Hyde later led a Hydra force into the Inhuman city of New Attilan to take it over and began arresting the Inhumans living there. Hyde was one of the few members of the Army of Evil that wasn't put in stasis by Hydra. Instead, Hyde was put in charge of managing the detention facilities where the Inhumans were placed in as Hydra rounded them up if they failed to register with the government or posed a threat. Months later, Hyde led a Hydra force against his daughter Quake and a ragtag team of Inhumans she assembled. With assistance from Hydra's Avengers, Quake and her team were captured and taken aboard a Hydra Helicarrier. Quake managed to cripple the Helicarrier with her seismic powers forcing Hyde and his force to evacuate, but not before capturing Quake's teammate Moon Girl. Hyde took Moon Girl and another Inhuman, Leer, whom Quake's team was searching for, to New Attilan where he kept them prisoner. The Warriors learn where Moon Girl was being held and head to New Attilan to rescue her. The Warriors then led a prison uprising against Hydra. Hyde escaped in a Hydra Jumpship with Quake as his prisoner. He tried to convince her to join forces with him, but before he could make a deal, the Warriors knocked his ship out of the air. After Hyde emerged from the wrecked aircraft, Karnak struck Hyde's pressure points, leaving Hyde immobilized for the next 10 days. | Powers = * Hyde Formula: Any and all superhuman attributes Zabo has are due to consuming a formula of his own design specifically to transform him into a superhumanly powerful being. By consuming different mixtures of his transformation potion, Calvin Zabo can transform back and forth from his alter-ego of Mister Hyde. The chemical process is hormonal in nature, causing the cells of his anatomy to instantly manufacture mutated hormones that induce a physical transformation encompassing his entire figure. The transformation is excruciating, taking about 30 seconds, adds 7 inches and approximately 235 lbs of muscle and bone tissue to his frame. Aside from his greater physical size, the transformation process also stretches his skin, particularly his face to the point that he has a permanent sneer. Due to the process, Zabo's fingerprints in both his normal and Hyde forms are different. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hyde possesses superhuman strength, but the exact limits of his strength changed regularly. He is constantly modifying and improving upon his formula, producing different results, including adding other elements such as MGH. When his strength was measured around the time of the Masters of Evil strike on Avengers Mansion, he could lift (press) 50 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hyde's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Hyde's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperatures and pressures, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. ** Healing Factor: While his body is highly durable, it is possible to injure him. If injured, his accelerated metabolism allows him to rapidly heal from mild to moderate injuries faster than a normal human. Ultimately, the full limits of his heightened healing abilities aren't known. However, it is believed that he is unable to fully regenerate severed limbs or missing organs should such injuries occur. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence:' Calvin Zabo is a gifted scientist and chemist. However, when transformed into Hyde, his intelligence decreases to within normal human ranges. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Hyde is a formidable hand to hand combatant, though he's had no formal training. He tends to rely on street fighting techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Zabo originally had to ingest his formula on a regular basis in order to remain as Hyde, otherwise he would revert to his normal state after a certain amount of time. This is not 100% consistent, however, due to constant changes to the formula and Zabo's own bio-structure. At times he can trigger the change at will without using his formula, or has remained as Hyde indefinitely without reverting back or reapplying his formula.See Mr. Hyde's stint with the Thunderbolts. * He is also less intelligent as Hyde and is prone to savage, almost bestial rages in which he becomes reckless. | Equipment = * Later in his criminal career Zabo developed a wrist-mounted mechanism which delivers his formula directly into his bloodstream, allowing him to transform at will. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Mr. Hyde was a regular at the Bar With No Name. * Captain America has stated that he considers Hyde to be a true monster as he is 'infinitely ruthless and cruel' as well as 'deriving sadistic pleasure from the pain and suffering of others. | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Dependency Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Hyde Formula Category:Zabo Family Category:Chemists Category:MGH Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients